<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Meet Cute by Biwb247</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27644924">Meet Cute</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Biwb247/pseuds/Biwb247'>Biwb247</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cafe AU, Everything is Beautiful, Fluff, M/M, Pining, and so is chan, jeonghan is only mentioned - Freeform, meet cute</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Bahasa Indonesia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:41:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>825</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27644924</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Biwb247/pseuds/Biwb247</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Seungcheol hanyalah seorang mahasiswa yang jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama kepada Seungkwan. Di tempat yang benar, di waktu yang tepat.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Boo Seungkwan/Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Meet Cute</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>Ada sebuah cafe kecil dekat kampus Seungcheol, dan begitu masuk ke dalam cafe tersebut, tercium harum kopi dipadu suara merdu menyapa dari seorang barista disana. <em>Apakah ini yang dinamakan cinta pada pandangan pertama? Cafe yang indah, juga barista yang indah.</em> Pikir Seungcheol menatap penuh cinta pada barista di balik meja kasir.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Tempat yang benar, di waktu yang tepat. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Barista itu bernama Boo Seungkwan, dia mengedipkan kelopak mata nya dengan sangat elegan. Seungcheol jatuh cinta lebih dalam pada nya. </p><p> </p><p>"Ice Americano, extra double shot. Kue cokelat sebagai sampingan." Ujar Seungcheol selembut mungkin.</p><p> </p><p>Kenapa dia melembutkan nada kalimatnya padahal biasanya suara dia saja terdengar dari ujung sampai ujung koridor kampus? Karena Seungcheol sedang jatuh cinta.</p><p> </p><p>"Dari siapa, maaf?" Tanya Boo Seungkwan dengan halusnya bertanya.</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol semakin tersenyum mendengar suara nya itu. Kini saat jarak mereka dekat, kelembutan suaranya semakin terdengar. </p><p> </p><p>Telinga Seungcheol telah disucikan.</p><p> </p><p>"Dari suami masa depan mu," ujar Seungcheol, entah darimana kepercayaan dirinya itu muncul. Padahal biasanya untuk mengobrol dengan manusia lain dia harus mempersiapkan mental selama satu Minggu penuh. "Sekalian nomor mu juga tulis disana."</p><p> </p><p>Boo Seungkwan mengedipkan mata nya satu kali dan dua kali lagi, "maaf tapi saya tidak sedang mencari pasangan." </p><p> </p><p>"Aku akan menunggu sampai kamu mencari pasangan," ujar Seungcheol. "Dan saat kamu mulai mencari pasangan, ingat, aku di barisan paling depan." </p><p> </p><p>Sejak saat itu dimulailah pertarungan dia demi bisa mendapatkan hati Seungkwan. Setiap hari Seungcheol datang ke cafe untuk meningkatkan moodnya, juga menyegarkan mata. Dan selama itu Seungkwan mulai terbiasa dengan godaan-godaan yang Seungcheol lemparkan, bahkan dia kini membalasnya. Bukan balas menggoda. Tapi balas memutar bola mata, atau sedikit hinaan bercanda.</p><p> </p><p>Itu semua karena mereka sudah semakin dekat, atau itu yang Chan, seorang sahabat juga teman karyawan Seungkwan, katakan. Perlahan-lahan Seungcheol juga mengenal seluruh orang dalam aspek kehidupan Seungkwan.</p><p> </p><p>Pelanggan, bos, teman-teman nya (yang ternyata beberapa dari mereka juga dalam kampus sama dengan dia), semacamnya.</p><p> </p><p>Tanpa disadari tiga semester pun lewat, dan sekarang Seungcheol masuk ke semester dimana banyak tugas setiap hari, membuatnya susah untuk pergi kemana-mana. </p><p> </p><p>Namun tentu saja dia tetap memaksa pergi ke cafe.</p><p> </p><p>"Kau tidak pulang?" Suara merdu Seungkwan (meskipun dia sudah pernah marah-marah mengatakan bahwa suaranya bukan merdu atau cantik) memecahkan fokus Seungcheol yang terkadang terlalu mengerikan. Karena dia benar-benar tidak mendengar maupun merespon terhadap apapun. "Cafe mau tutup." Tambahnya.</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol pun meregangkan otot-otot nya yang kaku kemudian tersenyum pada Seungkwan. "Terima kasih, Kwan. Aku mau bilang kemungkinan tiga minggu besok tidak bisa kesini," <em>tiga Minggu?</em> Sejenak Seungcheol terdiam memikirkan <em>apa benar tiga Minggu? Bukannya lebih lama?</em> "Sekitar.. dua bulan kurang? Aku ada penelitian di kota terpencil, jadinya tidak bisa kesini dulu." Koreksi dia.</p><p> </p><p>Seungkwan tidak membalas Seungcheol untuk beberapa menit, dan dia merengut menatapnya khawatir, bahkan ketika tangan Seungcheol dikibaskan ke depan wajahnya Seungkwan tetap tidak bergeming.</p><p> </p><p>".. kwannie?" Panggilnya.</p><p> </p><p>Dia mengedipkan mata indahnya sekali, dua kali, kemudian menatap Seungcheol. "Dua bulan? Kemana?" Tanya Seungkwan.</p><p> </p><p>"Belum ditentukan," balas Seungcheol selagi merapihkan barang-barang. "Tapi yang pasti kami berangkat besok pagi. Semoga saja ketua peneliti membiarkan kami beli minum dulu."</p><p> </p><p>"Besok aku bisa buka pagi." Ujar Seungkwan.</p><p> </p><p>"Kemungkinannya kecil untuk kami befangkat di atas jam enam pagi," Seungcheol beranjak dari kursi mengangkat tas juga laptopnya.</p><p> </p><p>"Aku bisa buka pagi, nanti aku izin ke Jeonghan-hyung." Ulang Seungkwan.</p><p> </p><p>Mendengar Seungkwan memaksa seperti itu membuat hatinya hangat. Seungcheol pun tersenyum pada dia kemudian mengangguk kecil, "oke. Nanti pagi aku akan kesini. Sampai nanti Seungkwan, jangan sering tidur malam."</p><p> </p><p>Yang terakhir dia dengar hanyalah suara dentingan bel pintu terbuka, tidak ada suara Seungkwan. Bahkan pada saat pintu menutup.</p><p> </p><p>Keesokan paginya Seungcheol benar-benar melihat cafe nya buka, dan ada Seungkwan sedang duduk di meja pelanggan mencoba agar tetap terbangun. Seungcheol berjalan masuk, tersenyum pada Seungkwan yang langsung berdiri tegak. </p><p> </p><p>"Pagi, kamu tidak menginap disini kan?" Sapa Seungcheol.</p><p> </p><p>Seungkwan berdeham kemudian membalasnya, "pagi, dan tidak. Aku pulang ke rumah. Apa ketua mu membiarkan kamu beli minum?"</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol mengangguk. "Ya, kubilang ingin beli kopi supaya mood ku membaik."</p><p> </p><p>Seungkwan pergi ke belakang bar untuk mulai membuat minuman. "Yang ini gratis, karena kamu pelanggan setia kami," ujarnya. </p><p> </p><p>"Ah.. kamu tau aku suka yang gratis, romantisnya." Balas Seungcheol berdiri ke tempat pengambilan minuman, dimana dia sering bertengger agar bisa melihat Seungkwan bekerja.</p><p> </p><p>"Bukan apa-apa," balasan Seungkwan tidak seperti biasanya yang suka meremehkan, mengabaikan, atau mengolok. Kali ini dia membalas dengan baik. Jasmani dan rohani Seungcheol menjadi penuh rasa cinta karenanya. "Yang terbaik untuk sang terhebat."</p><p> </p><p>"Jangan merindukan ku," canda Seungcheol.</p><p> </p><p>"Aku akan merindukanmu." Balasnya.</p><p> </p><p>Jantungnya pun berdebar-debar mendengar balasan mengejutkan lain dari Seungkwan. Otak Seungcheol tidak lagi bisa berfungsi. <em>Bagaimana dia harus bersikap? Senang, kah? Menggoda kembali? Atau apa? Dia belum pernah sampai ke fase digoda balik.</em> Pikir Seungcheol panik.</p><p> </p><p>"Kal– kalau begitu berikan aku nomormu." Ujar Seungcheol pada akhirnya.</p><p> </p><p>Di saat itu Seungkwan pun menaruh minuman ke depan Seungcheol, bersamaan dengan satu tisu bertuliskan angka yang digabung. </p><p> </p><p>"Cepat kembali agar kita bisa kencan." Ujarnya.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh," wajah Seungcheol pun terbakar karenanya. "Oke." Suaranya serak saat membalas.</p><p> </p><p>Mungkin lebih baik Seungcheol membatalkan acara yang kelihatannya tidak penting lagi sekarang. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Author harap kalian suka 2seung ｡◕‿◕｡</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>